


裙下之城 09

by Kuudo



Category: all囡
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuudo/pseuds/Kuudo





	裙下之城 09

别墅花园中间有眼喷泉，扇形的小花圃，里面种大丽菊，周震南趿拉着一双小拖鞋在喷泉下淋雨。肖凯中那天去运一头大白鲸做非法生意，回来人就没再回赵磊那里，夏之光为帮他们掩饰卖了赵磊手下一个虎帮，卖淫的勾当，做到宝斗里，线人被台湾人揪出来，头颅做成管乐器放在盒子里差人送给了夏之光。两人遂闹得不可开交，战火一路蔓延，翟潇闻本想再找赵磊一回，被大哥严厉呵斥回来，骂他和周震南还嫌闹得不够。

夏之光这回没瞒住老爷子的残党，兴许有人看见了苗头，青铜文化股票一跌再跌，张颜齐近些日子没工作，闲在半山拉着他听他新写的歌，夏之光人手不够，姚琛也去帮忙了。但，唯独是周震南，夏之光没给他想要那位置。

他脾气越来越古怪，翟潇闻信得过的医生朋友来给他打过几次针，张颜齐坐在他床边把人手团在手掌里握着，哄说叫他不要怕疼。他要睡亚麻布铺的床，半夜里做噩梦，拿刀子把床单划了个稀巴烂，枕头被褥破了几个口泄出一屋子羽毛来。

张颜齐遂不敢放他一个人睡，刀子全没收了，小东西困自己怀里，他给他一座温热的城。青天光，周震南一整夜不睡，张颜齐这样抱着他安眠，恍惚回到故事开始的时候。再说性，性和死亡已经成为他生命里不能缺失的部分，他感受到张颜齐在自己腿缝间温热的那一杵，他常常在他与男人之间的位置关系里找到不一样的快感。雌伏不是屈服。

是他们太小瞧周震南了。你看，小小的娇软公子，一不精文二不通武，被豢养的美貌宠物，高级宴会里的灯下展品。周震南眼瞧着外头太阳暖暖地出来了，发出了他这些天来唯一一次声音。只是笑。张颜齐立刻苏醒过来，越过他的肩头瞧他露出来一点点圆润的脸蛋，像个小奶泡。

“小东西。”他睡得头重脚轻，眼眶发疼，胡乱说道，“你昨晚给我喝的什么玩意儿，又苦又涩，还睡人。”

“阿片粉。”周震南翻了身红色裙子穿上，张颜齐很久没看他穿这么艳丽，还是漂亮的长裙子，他不信周震南的话。

“我都冲下水道里去了，你哪儿还有。”

周震南正从腿边拉扯卷做一团的裙摆，侧身低了一边肩膀朝他靠来，一大片雪白，“不信算了。”他在书桌边站了一会儿，张颜齐只看见天光下他仰起头灌了两口水，把医生给的帕罗西汀片吃了，双手撑在桌上，衣裙束出细窄的腰段。

张颜齐也感到口渴，他使劲咽了咽，说笑道，“我还不着急死，你别拖着我见阎王啊。”

周震南回身来双腿跪上了床伸着一截细白的手臂去抓张颜齐，吊诡的眼睛好锋利，“你比他还要胆小。”他说，那双眼睛盯得张颜齐浑身发麻，他锤了一拳床把自己撑起来抱住周震南的腰将他拖到自己身上坐着，将他两个手腕都钳住反在身后，问他是不是想被收拾了。

周震南被他一口啃在锁骨下，发出吃痛的喘息，张颜齐动辄猛如虎，他到处去找胸口在被褥遮掩间的一点点刺青，感觉那刺青也长在他身上，会痛。“今天我也去找人......做一个那样的。”周震南说，用力挣开他的手掌，捧住他的脸啃上了嘴唇，张颜齐不住地往上撑着腰，手搭在他腰臀上把人往自己怀里按。

“别，”张颜齐摸他的胸口，“你这娇贵身子一个印都不准留。”

他那朵蔷薇好漂亮，周震南心想。他那一身红裙子被水淋湿透了，张颜齐站在窗户前看他摘花，俯低身子，浑圆挺翘的臀被湿嗒嗒黏在身上的红衣料包裹住，就在自己眼皮子底下晃。真的长大了，那风吹过来裹出一个早熟的曲线来，偏他还在伸手招张颜齐下去。他那朵刺青很漂亮，可是我更漂亮，周震南瞧着走来的张颜齐心想。

周震南在一片日光里白得刺人，张颜齐袒露着上身抱他在花园里的凉椅坐下，守门的人就隔着一墙铁花，稍稍瞥眼过来，被张颜齐瞪了回去。周震南今天出奇地乖，还好喜欢笑，笑得甜。他的脸蛋也是湿乎乎的，贴着张颜齐的脸磨蹭，张颜齐便要问他为什么这样姣，他要张颜齐在这外头插他，话说得黏黏腻腻，将额发掀上去用光洁的额头蹭着张颜齐的胸膛，团起来快要把自己塞到他心口里。

于是他们幕天席地做爱。他呜呜咽咽地说自己昨晚做梦了，即使没有人看见，他不愿意周震南有一点点被人看去的可能，他把他的裙摆放下盖住交合的下身，慢慢地往上顶他，“梦见我了？”

“嗯，梦见你了。”周震南小声答道。

“梦见我什么了才这样乖。梦见我死了还是走了？”

周震南笑一笑。庭院里有棵高大蓬勃的枫香，现还是常青的，他盯着出神，表情团结如玉。张颜齐只当他忘了，专心开垦领土，在柔腻湿软的穴道里埋种子和根。

“梦到树上长好大的果子。我在树下看，果子把我抓到树上狠狠地摔下来。”他讲个童话故事似的，张颜齐觉得他好天真，便摸摸他的发，他的脸，周震南却不理，“还有你呢。”

张颜齐说，“我在树底下接住你。”

“你没有。你没有接住我。”周震南固执地摇头，“你看着我摔到地上，你站在我身边看着，你吐了一口唾沫，然后踢了我一脚。可是我是软绵绵的了，软到，只能靠在你的脚边，你把我揉成一团废纸，你把我揉得模糊了，然后挖了一个坑把我埋进去。干涸的土，我是渴死的。”

张颜齐不是罪人。周震南第一次真的主导一场谋杀，他后知后觉患上恐惧症，药不管用，总是做噩梦，但他爱上穿红色。日落一场火烧云，夕阳是颗血滴。姚琛该回来了，他照例该向周震南汇报今天一天又发生了些什么，夏之光又说了什么话，哪些话是说给他听的。他说到，焉栩嘉被关了禁闭，赵磊内忧外患。

周震南堵住了他的嘴，“不说了。”他叫人做了一桌子姚琛和张颜齐爱吃的菜，抱臂叫他们先吃饭，一张桌子上三个人吃得沉默，周震南动了两筷子就撂下，显得很急躁，面色却平淡如常。佣人们收拾碗筷的时候，姚琛来亲过他的嘴唇，周震南就在餐桌边跨坐上去。

“今晚不过去了，好不好？”他用惯用的那一套，“就一晚，大哥不会怪你。”

兴许是他在那灯色中实在漂亮得过分，姚琛心软地答应。夏之光不缺他这一个人，但周震南缺。他被这样的自我满足感捕获。他们吻得难舍难分，摔了桌上的碗碟，佣人是见惯了的，也不会吭声，只埋头在地上捡拾，为头顶上啧啧不绝的水声脸红，她静默地低着头走出门，却撞上了迎面而来的张颜齐，把碎碟子摔得更淋漓。

张颜齐拿了酒来，屋子里有股温吞的闷味，但他没有计较，那股味道很淡，在周震南手上也有过。周震南像一个刚出炉的小小蒸蛋糕，被平放在崭新的桌布上躺着，等待被两人拥抱分食。张颜齐嘴里包着一口新鲜的酒液渡到他嘴边，为了那点甜甜的味道，周震南不停地追。张颜齐搂着他的腰把人抱起来坐在桌上，由姚琛拉开他后背的拉链，还没有脱下衣服张颜齐先剥下他的底裤顶了进去，他的手心真的有股闷闷的味道，斜靠在姚琛怀里给男人做手活。

他被手臂穿过腋下提起跪在两人中间，张颜齐还插在他体内，姚琛已经把性器塞进了他的臀缝，磨蹭着腿间会阴，交叉着跟他寻欢作乐。姚琛从背后绕过手臂将他的两腿分开，贴着他的脸蛋要人看着身下被硬物进出，他身后的小洞也因过分的快感而蠕动着，早早地准备好。

因为位置受限，张颜齐并不能大刀阔斧地干他，憋着一身的力气全捏着屁股含着乳头去了，周震南喊着痛，他把他的壶口都磨开一点，再往里头就痛得发抖。于是姚琛将他提抱起来往房间外面带，赤脚走在地毯上感到脚边濡湿，张颜齐还是觉得闷。

廊台上正好是月色，仆人们安静地站在门边。周震南的赤裸溢满了廊台，四周有如黑磁铁的夜将人紧紧地吸住，廊上的灯却燃得似火。姚琛的手指钻进他久未开发的后穴感到湿热，说，原来留我是为了这个。周震南并不解释给他听，引着他的手指开垦半湿的后门。他表情很是羞惭的样子，偏头做着淫乱的事，扯住张颜齐的手不松开，将腿分得更开。

他将张颜齐的性器含入口中，尽可能地取悦着两个人，唯恐他们从自己身边走开，垂下的眼睫抖着哭。姚琛抬高他的一只腿缓缓地顶入，同时指头还戳在前面的阴穴里给他更多的刺激，周震南不住地拧着身体，感觉身体被坚定地打开了，他吞吐得更用力，分不清谁在残食谁。

“张颜齐，”他将他舔得硬硬的，像一根不能折断的铁棍，像一个无止境的罪罚，“插我前面。”

姚琛将他扶起呈跪趴的姿势，趴在张颜齐的身上，张颜齐将阴茎干进了他的阴穴，姚琛再覆上他的身体，被两人一起进入的时候，周震南咬着手掌觉得铺天盖地的难过。他当然是愉悦的，他当然是，肉体圣经扉页上那张被无数人侵占的崇拜的美丽身体，可他皮囊里的暂居客被这愉悦嚼碎了，正慢慢地吞裹进腹中，诞生一个不知饕餮为何，淫态不止的性欲的儿女。

他在张颜齐胸口软软地摇了摇头。他不要变成那个样子，没有人能杀死原本的他，他不要变成那个样子。

周震南清理完一身的性液后不知道跑去了哪个房间，张颜齐洗漱过后出来给姚琛讲了今天他说的那个梦，姚琛坐在沙发上频频点头，他蓦地想起从浅水湾回来后周震南清了一间储物室，锁着门不让进。他叫仆人留心，仆人只说小少爷在里头烧香。姚琛觉得新奇，周震南不拜佛不信教，怎么想起烧香，还在屋子里头烧。

小东西开着大大的两扇粉绿窗，跪在地上点香，很细的一柱，墙上贴了张伪佛像，这功德求得不明不白。一会儿周震南忽然出现，姚琛有些醉，问张颜齐有没有闻到一阵味道，闷闷的。张颜齐醉得更厉害，只想起他昨夜睡不安稳，周震南明明也没睡，为什么说做了梦？他怕他说那些话是恨他，但不知道到底自己怎么可恨。

他就去拽周震南，把人拽到自己身边，手劲使得大，捂住他的耳朵赌气似地说，“那我也要恨你了，小东西。”周震南被他那双醉眼盯得晃了神，他听不见张颜齐说了什么。

他们一同躺在铺开的床铺上，周震南躺在中间握住左右两边的手，姚琛按着开关，周震南吹口气，灯就熄灭了。夜深时分他不知道是幻觉还是真的，好像听见有人在叫他的名字，他看见自己走到曾经跳下的那个窗口，下头是焉栩嘉一张汗津津的脸，在似火一般燃烧的灯色之中天真如常。他向自己张开手臂，叫他跳下来，这次由他接住他。周震南想要跳，他已经站在了窗框上，回头望见通往主卧的门打开，有一团模糊的白光在他眼里跳动。

他又低头看向焉栩嘉，发现双耳听不见风声，听不见任何他的言语了，只有他的嘴一张一合地，那口型他明明看得不清楚，却好像已经知道他在说什么。他说，杀人凶手。他一张一合，他的焦急的面目变得麻木，变得冷漠，变得像一片沉默的池塘，任何风声都没有，任何动静都没有。他的面目又变了，周震南抓着窗框，他的脚下是一片轻飘飘的池塘，从其中看见笑的言语，他听不到，但他知道他在笑。好天真。好邪恶。

他看见一条粉色的纱飘下去，飘到他的脖子上环绕成为一条红线，慢慢变窄，慢慢变细，那红线缠绕他像一条血蛇，像一片柳叶刀的刃，他从他的笑语中听见疼痛，于是他捂住心口也疼痛起来，他看见他的脖子上有一道伤痕，变黑，变无形，永远地融在最珍惜他的小男孩身体里。他不再是他了，是被周震南毁过的他，有人被他救了，有人被他杀死。

焉栩嘉，快跑！他大叫道，快跑！

但看见焉栩嘉向他伸出手，他知道他说的是，小南不要害怕，小南可以来爱我。

周震南眼见身下的池塘漫出水来，山线绵延起伏化成一片波浪，铺天盖地地朝他卷来。焉栩嘉，快跑！他声嘶力竭地呐喊着，焉栩嘉却站在原地一动不动，他知道他又说话了，他说小南爱我，小南不会杀死我的。

那水是他引来的，他却收不回去，一开始就是错的，为了掩盖错误于是他将错误延长扭转，所有叠加在一起的谬误等于正确，等于真实。周震南垂下眼睫，那水已经快要淹没到焉栩嘉的喉咙，焉栩嘉说，小南不会杀死我的。那笑语在水中，周震南伸手去捞，他捞到一只湿湿的手，他认出，那是肖凯中。那你来杀了我吧。他轻轻地说。

那你来杀了我。

周震南从梦中惊醒。他坐起身来，浑身冷汗，左右两个男人睡得醇熟。他慢慢地下床，抬手嗅着自己手指间一点味道，觉得心安。他走到那间被他清空出来的储物间里抱出两个罐子，那味道就是从这里泄出来的，他将它们打开泼洒到地板上，小心翼翼，每个房间都洒了一些。

佣人被他晚膳后遣走，他下了楼去，打开大门朝外头望了一眼，没有焉栩嘉，没有水，什么也没有。他心里渐渐落了下来，但又感觉轻得不可思议，好像不是自己了。

姚琛醒了大半，左手去捞身边的人捞了个空，遂张开眼睛。张颜齐趁醉抱着小东西那会儿他就闻出来汽油的味道，但他没拆穿，他翻身下去找周震南，见他正从楼梯口转上来，就站定在原地等。周震南走得有些踉跄，被姚琛捞住，才问，“你知道了？”

姚琛点头，他一直看着他，将他这模样刻在脑子里。

周震南垂着眼，面目柔软而细腻，全然隐没在灯色之下，看不出神情是喜是悲，只是使了力要从他手里挣出，被攥得紧了，推在楼梯口的墙上按住，姚琛握住他一把腰，才听他恹恹地，“我向夏之光要的，你随时都可以走，这话不骗你。”

姚琛不再理会他的言语，只将人捞在怀里用力地亲吻，“不救我了？不要我了？”

姚琛贴着他的嘴唇吐出气声。

周震南身穿黑色睡衣，印在墙上是一泼墨，缓缓地垂落下去，他的眼睫扇得慢，看起来明明乖软，却浑身上下都缠着青鬼，像一座小小的灵骨塔。

生的、冷的人境，他之所以活下来，是因为没有人能杀死鬼。他们将那火点燃，像点燃一柱明香，明亮的、温暖的、残忍的。火舌将整座房屋吞没，张颜齐爬起来望着窗外，向着遥远的黑色夜空合掌，他看见他们牵手在红热的阴影里，周震南像一幅画，镶在来世中。

他看见，所拥抱的每一个他的身影在整个房屋里走动，他能自在地穿梭在火焰中。他才意识到，今天才是周震南真正的成年日，九十九个春天，他从头啖汤中赤裸沐出，早熟的肉体是一块梵火里愈烧愈亮的玉。*某种燃烧着的东西，呻吟着，共鸣着，将坠落的六月狠狠叼起。

* 化自张枣。


End file.
